Lolu week 2014 Day 1
by Girlygeek43
Summary: Okay here's my oneshot submission for Lolu week. Day 1: Tinkle Twinkle Little Star.


As a plethora of formal figures swayed and turned in a giant room coated with glittering golds, shining alabaster poles, and crystal glass chandeliers, on the side a yellow haired girl dawned an ivory colored dress lined with threads of gold that clung to every curve of her, and the skirt with fabric that flowed like water. As her eyes followed the figures, she sighed.

"Man, if I knew our guild was going to be invited to a mage's ball in Crocus where dancing in couples was popular, I would have asked someone for a date, but apparently it's too late for that." On the floor various people in a horde of guilds were paired up with someone, even two little cats were dancing together. "Way to go Lucy, everyone in the guild's got a dance partner but you." She breathed in deeply and gazed at the crowd. " Well, it's not too big of a problem but I do wish I was dancing with someone."

As if on cue, two black shoes appeared in front of her. As she lifted her eyes a jet black tuxedo, a white glove held out to her face, a silver mask and groomed ginger hair were all attached to them. "I lovely lady such as yourself shouldn't be alone on a night like this, may I have this dance?" Asked the mysterious figure. Lucy simply took the man's hand and he kissed it lightly before they went out into the crowd of people. As they started to dance, it began in simple steps, within a few seconds she was starting to dance like she was walking on air. _"I can't believe that I found a date like this, but there's something so familiar about him."_

As Lucy spent time with the mysterious man he managed to bring her a small glass of red wine that tasted like a fruity butter slid down her throat. Later, as Lucy headed back to the dance floor, the front of her shoe got caught in her dress, yet his hand saved her. "Easy there my dear, I wouldn't want to see your lovely dress soiled, or any part of you bruised."

After the long hand on the clock bugged by 4 numbers, the mysterious man showed her to a stained glass wall with knobs attached. "Please, let us go somewhere a bit more private my dear." As they ventured through the door, the night sky was decorated with what looked like millions of shining diamonds.

"Come now, I feel that stars are a much better setting than any ballroom." As they waltzed under the sparkling sky, Lucy uttered. "This is very nice of you but please I have no idea who you are." The mystery man turned with her, "You will find out soon enough." As the mystery man and Lucy sat down on an ivory bench he pointed at the sky. "Just look at those stars. Tonight is the night you can see the Andromeda constellation. She's known by many as the chained princess, or maiden. Mythology buffs say that her story was the first one to start the princess and dragon theme in fairy tails. I felt that tonight I was rescuing a princess from the dragon of loneliness to some degree." He then slid his hand over Lucy's hand as they were sitting.

"That's very sweet of you, but if you look over there, you can see the Leo constellation. It reminds me of a good friend." Lucy's hand entwined with the mystery man's. "Really? How so, please describe this friend to me." Lucy inhaled slightly and stated, "He's actually one of my spirits, his real name is Leo the Lion but he likes to go by the name Loke. At times he can be a big flirt but I do like him, he's a great friend, very loyal and I feel he's willing to do anything to make me happy." A red line started to creep across her face. "Go on, is that all you like about him?" Lucy put a finger on her lip for a brief second. "Well, he is quite the gentleman and he is also quite handsome. But at times his forwardness is a bit of a turn off. Other times I really do wish I could get to be with him a bit more."

"It seems that you really like this Loke. I mean you are blushing when you talk about him." Lucy's flush started to encase her entire face. "Do you wish he could be here right now?" Lucy nodded. "I do actually, as nice as our time together was, I don't even know you or your name. So I don't think a relationship can happen right now between us." The Mystery man let go of his date's hand and stood up. "Please close your eyes my dear." Lucy put her hands over her chocolate brown eyes. Every second that passed, Lucy's heart started thumping. "Okay, you can open them now." As Lucy removed her hands she spotted the Loke she was talking about dressed in the same clothing as the mystery man. "Loke! You were the mystery man all along?" Loke nodded. "Lucy, you just looked so lonely out there and I wanted you to be happy tonight, after all it is a masked ball where couples enjoy dancing. But if I shocked you too much by playing mystery man tonight I will leave." Lucy grabbed his hand before he could move. "Loke, please don't go, I really meant everything I said about you. Please, I don't want tonight to end right now." Lucy pointed at the sky again. "Look we don't even need those chandeliers or fancy lights, the stars seem to be all we need."

As Loke took Lucy's hand back, they waltzed once again. As they were moving the stars twinkled with every step they took. "Lucy, I just want to ask you one thing, do you actually..?" Lucy placed a finger over his lips. "I'll let you figure it out." She simply put her head on his chest. Loke smiled and rested his chin on her hair. Minutes later, he picked up her chin and cupped the side of her face. Their faces moved in and their lips pressed into each other's and the Regulus star shined incredibly bright that night.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
